I Am Wild
by orestesfastingandpyladesdrunk
Summary: aka five times enjolras told grantaire to be serious and the one time grantaire told enjolras


**I.**

"No."

"You're coming." Courfeyrac exclaimed as he dragged Enjolras away from his desk.

"No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are."

"You can't make me."

"Watch me." That earned Courf a pair of raised eyebrows and the 'oh really?' look on Enjolras' face. He groaned. "Why are you always so stubborn? It's not my fault you have an eleven foot pole up your ass."

"I do not!" Enjolras defended. Sure, he knew he was a bit of a buzz kill, but he knew how to have fun. _Ha. No you don't.__** Shut up**__. _

"I swear to god, Enjolras, if you don't get your fine piece of ass up and put on something sexy I will call Cosette and she-" He cut himself off, "Well, let's just say she's not the most pleasant when she's upset. Especially on her _birthday._"

"But I already went to her dinner party earlier." Enjolras whined, stretching out the 'er' in 'earlier'

"Stop being such a baby and get up, or I will rip up every pamphlet you gave me to read." Courfeyrac stared at him with a convincingly serious look on his face, and Enjolras knew that he would do it if he had to. Hell, Courfeyrac would do _anything _if he had to. Especially if there was money involved.

"Fine! Fine. I'll go, but you owe me." He said as he got up from the desk. He stripped off his clothed to put on a red button up and some black pants.

"Of course I do." Courfeyrac said sarcastically with a wink which earned him an eye roll. "Well come on then, we're going to be late."

"We're going to a club, I don't even think there's such a thing as being late." Enjolras chided as the walked out of the door and into Courfeyrac's car. The drive was smooth and short with a bit of chit chattering here and there, until Courfeyrac turned on the radio and started singing - wait, shouting - along to the words as Enjolras' eardrums broke.

By the time they got there, the noise was much louder than Courfeyrac's off-key singing, but at least they didn't have to wait in line, Courf apparently knew a guy.

"Of course you would know somebody here." Enjolras mumbled under his breath as they entered the club. He was met with the smell of booze, sex, and a heavy amount of Axe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courfeyrac asked with a playful smirk. He was about to reply before somebody else cut him off.

"Apollo!" Grantaire shouted as he emerged from behind these two dancing girls. "Damn Courf, looks like I owe you drinks for the rest of the night."

"What do you mean?" Enjolras asked with confusion on his face, Courfeyrac looked at him with a smug look before explaining.

"Can you believe that our dear friend R here, had so little faith in me? He believed that I didn't have the _skill,_ or _knowledge_ to convince you to go tonight." He made air quotes around the words 'skill' and 'knowledge'. "So he made a bet: If I couldn't bring you here tonight, I would buy him a months supply of Hot Pockets, but if I could bring you here tonight, which I did, mind you, he would buy me whatever drink I want for the rest of the night."

"And what do I get out of it?" Enjolras asked with raised eyebrows. Courfeyrac just giggled while Grantaire shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Wow, that seems perfectly fair. Especially since I'm the person you're betting on." Enjolras replied with playful annoyance in his voice. The two men just smiled.

"Doesn't it?" Courfeyrac took both Enjolras and Grantaire by the arm and dragged them to the bar.

Grantaire was already drunk.

In fact, he'd been drunk the moment Enjolras walked in, but after a while, if somebody pisses him off, his drunkenness turns into violence. And somebody has indeed pissed him off.

Who threw the first punch was unknown but it all started when Grantaire started flirting with this girl who just so happened to be taken and, well, we all know how that turns out.

Let's just say Grantaire ended up being kicked out of the club with a bloody nose and a few scratches on his knuckles.

"Did you see that?" Grantaire shouted to them proudly as the group followed him outside.

"Yes, R, we did." Eponine grumbled while clutching her phone in her hand. "You guys knocked my phone down." Grantaire shrugged, smirking slightly. "I swear to god Grantaire, if my phone is broken you're paying for it."

"This is the second fight you had this week, and I gotta say, you kind of won both of them." Bahorel told his boxer friend while patting him on the back, making Grantaire flinch a bit.

"Kind of? I kicked ass, 'Rel!" He stood up a bit straighter and shook up and down on his feet. "I don't even feel drunk anymore, I just feel all this adrenaline." Courfeyrac smiled while putting his arm around Grantaire to get him to calm down.

"Be serious." Enjolras scolded. "That other guy could have been seriously hurt."

"But he wasn't." Grantaire told him knowingly. _At least I don't think he was._ "And besides, Apollo, I am wild."

**II.**

"_It's so bloody cold." _Bahorel spat as he rubbed his hands together. "Who's god damn idea was this?" As if on instinct, their heads snapped to Courfeyrac's direction. Bahorel glared at his black haired friend. "Next time, Jehan chooses our winter vacation spot."

"Honestly, who the hell chooses to go _camping _in the _snow_?" Joly shouted at his friend which was surprising since Joly was always a kind spirit. Courfeyrac put his palm to his chest and opened his mouth wide in shock and offense.

"Fine! Blame me. But next time, I'm not paying for gas money."

"You _didn't _pay for gas money, I did!" Eponine shouted at him while whacking him on the back of his head. Courf rubbed his head as Jehan glared at Eponine while inconspicuously whispering 'Good job'. They actually took two cars, but Eponine paid for both of them, as everybody claimed that they were broke (even if they weren't).

"My head is freezing," Marius mutters to himself as he attempts to keep Cosette warm. "I should have brought a hat or something."

"_I _should have brought a hat." Bossuet tells him obnoxiously. "At least you have _hair._" Grantaire chuckled.

"It's your fault you decided to start a baseball cap collection at the age of eight." Grantaire told him while rubbing his palms together to create friction. His words were muffled as his scarf was wrapped up to his nose (which Enjolras found awfully alluring).

"Don't you dare insult my baseball cap collection!" Bossuet retorted as he pressed his palms to his shiny head. "They were very important to me. And besides, shouldn't you guys be ganging up on Courfeyrac and not me?" Grantaire shrugged.

"You know what? Whatever. I'm sleeping in the car. On cushioned seats. Wrapped in various blankets. With a bloody heater." exclaimed Eponine as she wandered off to one of the cars, Combeferre trailing at her feet.

"'Rel and I will take the front." Feuilly followed them, dragging Bahorel by the arm.

"We'll go to." Marius runs after them with Cosette. "I don't even think our cuddling would help us out here." Cosette nodded as they went into the back seat of the car. Courfeyrac looked scandalized.

"You know what? Fine! Me and Jehan will stay here in a tent on the beautiful snow!" Courfeyrac looped arms with his boyfriend. "Right babe?"

"Well..." Jehan trailed off. Courfeyrac's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you would leave me like this. Out in the cold. To_ die._"

"Oh trust me we'd all leave you like that at this point." Musichetta mumbled under her breath as her, Joly, and Bossuet made their way to the other car. Jehan looked longingly at the three.

"Ugh, fine." Jehan pouted but kissed Courfeyrac's nose. "You're lucky I love you." Courfeyrac smiled and returned the words over enthusiastically.

"Well then, babe, shall we get started on our tent?" Jehan looked at him with disbelief before doubling over, laughing.

"If you think I'm going to help you set that portable canvas shelter up, then you are so wrong sweetie." Jehan trudged out of a shocked Courfeyrac's grip and sat down on a snow covered rock. Grantaire began to crack up.

"Did Jehan just sass Courfeyrac or is it just me?" Grantaire asked to no one in particular, only to notice that Enjolras was the only one left as Courfeyrac was struggling with the tents instructions. Enjolras just had his eyebrows raised in disbelief as he shook his head slowly.

"I have no words." He put his hands in his pockets before turning to Grantaire. "Well, I'm sleeping in the car, so unless you would like to be wedged between Courf and Jehan, I suggest you follow me.'

"Aw, come on, Apollo, stay for a bit!" Grantaire yelled at Enjolras who was already walking off. "Don't you want to see Courf get tangled in the tent?"

"Hey!" Courfeyrac, who was currently wrapped up in the cloth part of the tent, shouted. Enjolras just rolled his eyes with a light smile on his face before feeling something hard and cold hit the back of his neck. He shivered as his face turned red and turned around to see another snowball coming straight towards his crotch.

Now Enjolras wasn't much of a sports person. Sure he had a strong build, but sports just wasn't his thing, which is most likely why he ended up with snow inside his trousers. If his penis was hard, it wouldn't be because of a boner, it would be because it was straight up frozen.

"Oomf!" He grabbed his crotch in pain. "Damn it, Grantaire!" He scorned the cynic who just stood there, laughing at him. After Enjolras recovered, he got another snowball thrown at him, coming from the same direction the last one did.

"Aw, is the baby okay? Does he need a warm bottle of milk?" Grantaire teased with a baby-talk voice. Enjolras glared at him, but it faltered as the corners of his lips turned up.

"Be serious, R."

"I am wild!"

And that was how the Revolutionary War began.

**III.**

Grantaire would have been paying attention. He really would have. But, despite the fact that the golden Apollo was sitting right beside him, the substitute teacher sounded _so god damn funny._

Now Grantaire isn't racist. He happens to love Russian accents, especially on cute adorable kittens like Chekov. But this guy was as much of a cute adorable kitten as he was, and surprisingly, that isn't much.

"And so vis area here iz vhat-" Grantaire stifled a laugh.

"Shut up, R." Enjolras whispered beside him.

"Iz dere something you vish to say?" The teacher, who Grantaire didn't bother learning the name of, looked at him sternly.

"No, prrofezor, nothing at all." He replied calmly, mimicking the teacher. The students around him laughed, besides Enjolras, who was looking at him with eyes that said 'stop'.

"Are you meemicking me? Do you zink dis is vunny?"

"Funnily enough, yes I do."

"Grantaire." Enjolras whispered warningly.

"Vell den, I suppoze you vouldn't mind detention." The teacher said while writing up a slip.

"Wanting to spend time with me already?" Grantaire asked smugly which went ignored by the teacher, but not by Enjolras who continued to glare at his dark haired friend.

"Vat eez your name young man?"

"Combeferre Pontmercy." He replied. Thankfully, the teacher was stupid enough not to check roll and wrote it down before handing the slip to Grantaire and going back to teaching the class.

"Really?" Enjolras asked after the bell rang. "_Combeferre Pontmercy. _You couldn't even use an actual name."

"Well if I used Combeferre's full name then he would've been the one getting detention. Same goes for Marius." Grantaire shrugged as he crumpled up the detention slip.

"So you're not going?" Enjolras asked, gesturing to the ball of paper that now laid on the ground. "God, 'Taire, can't you be serious for once?"

"But I am wild." Grantaire said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "As wild as the Russians." Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Is that a saying? That should be a saying."

**IV.**

"Did you guys hear?" Bossuet exclaimed as he entered the Musain.

"What's up, sweetie?" Musichetta asked as she kissed him in greeting.

"It's all over the news. Honestly 'Chetta, how can you possibly miss it?"

"Well you're not exactly telling us what you're talking about, so..." Joly trailed off as he kissed Bossuet on the cheek. Bossuet just sighed in exasperation.

"America?"

"What about 'Murica?" Courfeyrac asked, saying the word 'Murica' in some country way.

"You know I love you but_ please _never do that again." Jehan told him while twirling a strand of his hair between his fingers. The others nodded in agreement which caused Courfeyrac to feign offense.

"Anyway... What about _America?_" Combeferre interceded, though they all had an idea what Bossuet was going to tell them.

"Their federal government shut down!" Bossuet exclaimed, his facial expressions not matching his words.

"Yes, we are aware of that." Combeferre replied. "Why do you look happy?"

"I'm not happy," he dropped his expression. "It's just bit exciting to be the one bringing news to the meeting." They all chuckled and teasingly congratulated him as a slight tinge reached his face. "Wait why did they shut down, anyway?"

"Congress failed to enact legislation appropriating funds for the year 2014." This was the exact type of reply you would expect from Enjolras. "You know how the House of Representatives is controlled by Republicans and the Senates, Democrats?" Bossuet nodded. "They were having a disagreement with the budgets, and even though President Obama agrees with the Senates budget and would sign it, they wouldn't bring it to the president's desk. Obamacare, or Affordable Care Act, kind of like the National Health Service in the UK, requires funding from the Federal Budget. The Democrats were fine with it but not the House apparently."

"So basically it was the Republicans fault." Grantaire said just after Enjolras stopped speaking.

"If that's the way you would like to look at it."

"So you agree with me?"

"No, I'm just saying that people have different opinions and none of them is wrong."

"Well you certainly thought my opinion was wrong just last week."

"I never said it was wrong -"

"You implied it." The group looked back and forth between the two, patiently waiting for one of them to jump the other and fuck them senseless.

"Because you were wrong!" Enjolras shouted, already frustrated.

"Oh, so you're a hypocrite now?"

"No -"

"Well you certainly seem to be going against your word." Grantaire smirked, satisfied to see how deep he was getting under Enjolras' skin. "No need to be offended Apollo, just being honest here." By this time Enjolras' face was red and, well, if looks could kill, Grantaire would be long dead.

"Do you always have to disagree with me?" Enjolras finally asked as he calmed down a bit.

"Who said I was disagreeing with you? I was just saying that you're going against your word about no opinion being wrong." Grantaire leaned back in his chair. "And be honest, Democrats and Republicans just aren't made to agree. Who's idea was it to have a Democratic Republic, anyway?" Enjolras just rolled his eyes.

"The United States happens to be the world's oldest surviving federation. It's the fourth largest country by area and the third by population. Though many think otherwise, America is a great country. Even if they tend to mess things up for themselves. In fact, the American Revolution is what inspired the French to rebel in the late 1700's." Enjolras defended while Grantaire rolled his eyes, not bothering to get into a conversation about this.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Marble Love of Liberty."

"Be serious."

"I am wild."

**V.**

Courfeyrac tricked them.

He invited Enjolras and Grantaire to the movies, telling them that the rest of the group could meet them there. (He invited them individually, of course. He doubted they would have said yes if he asked them together.) Courfeyrac already bought their tickets ahead of time via the internet since it would probably be sold out by the time they get there. (They were going to watch that one day showing of the_ Titanic 3D _for Valentine's Day with the rest of the group - well they thought they were going to be with the rest of the group - and they decided to go anyway since they both have nothing better to do on February 14th.)

By the time Enjolras got there, he found Grantaire waiting just outside the movie room with some popcorn and sour candy in his hand.

"Enjolras!" Grantaire called in greeting. "Have you seen any of the others? The movie's almost started and the popcorn is almost done."

"No, I haven't. I've been looking for them around here but I only found you here." Enjolras told him while looking around the theater. "And how is the popcorn almost finished if you're the only one here?" Grantaire smiled sheepishly in respond. He was about to say something before he was cut off by his phone buzzing from a text.

_**Courfeyrac aka Sex God: **__Hey, R, we might be a bit late. Bossuet's luck is running thin again. Do you think you could save us a seat? (Or like, ten in that case.)_

**_R: _**_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry up, don't wanna miss the movie now._

"The others are going to be a bit late. Courf asked to save them a seat, which is nearly impossible since there's like ten other people."

"Oh well, whatever. Let's just go in, they can find their own seats." Enjolras told him and gestured him inside the movie room.

They certainly would not be able to find their own seats.

After minutes of searching and squeezing through people, they finally found two empty seats right next to each other. It was one of those individual paired seats that touched the right and left wall of the theater. As they settled down into the cushioned, red, movie seats, Grantaire's phone buzzed again rather loudly, receiving a shush from the people behind them. He rolled his eyes as he checked his phone.

**_Courfeyrac aka Sex God: _**_I take back what we said on those seats. We won't be able to make it, sorry schnoockums. Have fun with Enjolras! (;_

Grantaire chuckled silently as he typed out a simple reply. He told Enjolras they wouldn't be able to make it as the movie started. _Wait, how the hell did he know Enjolras was here with me? Son of a bitch. _Grantaire put his phone away in an annoyed manner but silently smiled to himself when he realized he was basically spending his Valentine's Day with Enjolras.

Halfway through the movie, Grantaire become completely uninterested in the screen - mostly because Cosette makes him watch it with her all the time - so he turned his attention to the god who sat beside him. Enjolras was so engrossed in the movie that he didn't even notice the other man drinking in his features. Grantaire noticed how how his eyebrows were furrowed and furrowed even more when something happens in the movie that he didn't like. He watched how Enjolras held back what he wanted to say about the movie by biting his lip (which happened to be a huge turn on for Grantaire) since he couldn't say anything because he didn't want to disturb the other people in theater.

Grantaire turned his attention back to the movie and soon enough it was at the sinking scene. To Grantaire's surprise, Enjolras had tears in his eyes, even if his facial expression was completely calm and serious.

"_I'll never let go, Jack. _She says as she lets go and let's him sink to the bottom of the sea." Grantaire mimicked in the most annoying tone he could conjure. "Two people could have fit on that damn thing, you know. But no, let Rose hog everything up, right?"

"Oh hush, Grantaire. Jack loved her enough to let her be the one that lived. He already knew he was gonna die, and he knew very well that if he lived, it wouldn't have worked out because of their classes."

"I understand that Jack loves her enough to let her live instead of him, but if Rose loved him enough, she would have let him get on that damn piece of whatever that furniture is to let him live, too." Enjolras just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Stop being so pessimistic."

"Stop being so optimistic." Grantaire retorted. Enjolras was about to say something when the lights turned on and people began exiting the theater. As they walked through the doors, Enjolras turned to Grantaire.

"Hey, I'm starving, especially since somebody ate all the popcorn." Grantaire smirked as he held his hands up in surrender. "Do you, um, want to go get something to eat? There's this restaurant open down the street, they're having a special for Valentine's Day." Enjolras blushed a bit as he met Grantaire's eyes, who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Uh, sure, yeah, I'd like that." Grantaire's cheeks soon matched Enjolras'. "As long as it doesn't sink on us. But if it does, you'll be the one drowning." This received a laugh from Enjolras, and Grantaire could have sworn it was the most heavenly thing he ever heard.

"Be serious, Grantaire."

"You should know this by now, Enjolras," He turned to the blonde Apollo as they exited the movie theater. "I am wild."

**+1**

Grantaire knocked on the door of Enjolras' and Combeferre's apartment. Combeferre was staying with Eponine for the day, which meant that he most likely wasn't going to come back tonight, so it would just be Enjolras and Grantaire. Their relationship has been budding; sharing inconspicuous kisses and holding hands when they think no one is looking (but in reality, everybody is looking.)

They were both assigned to do an art project on an event in the French Revolution. They would have to build a 3D model of whatever subject they chose, then write essays on why it happened, and whether or not it succeeded/how it could have succeeded.

"Hey," Enjolras let him in, pressing a light kiss on Grantaire's cheek, causing him to blush. "I was thinking we should do the project on the June Rebellion." Grantaire set his bag down on the couch.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Maybe we could make a 3D barricade?"

"Yeah, that would be pretty awesome." He emptied the large coffee table to put their stuff on. "I've already written the reports actually, it has been stuck in my head for a while and now I finally have a project I could do it on." Enjolras said while Grantaire chuckled at him. He noticed Enjolras' outfit - a loose v-neck with cute red plaid pajamas on and slightly tousled curls - something Enjolras would never be seen wearing by anyone else besides Combeferre. Though, considering it is Saturday morning (Enjolras insisted they start early), Grantaire himself wasn't wearing anything grand either (though Grantaire thought Enjolras looks pretty grand in what he was wearing).

Enjolras grabbed some papers with printing on it as Grantaire got the materials out for the project.

"So," he looked at Enjolras, "Let's build a barricade."

They settled on using the small toy furniture that Combeferre's little cousin left a few months ago and painting them different colors, considering it was pink. Grantaire would be doing most of it of course, Enjolras doesn't have a lick of artistic ability in him and everybody knows that, unless you consider attempting to overthrow the patriarchy art, because Enjolras was awfully good at that.

"You look cute." Enjolras said randomly. Grantaire looked up from the paper plate that Enjolras squeezed way too much paint on.

"Hm?"

"I said you look cute." Grantaire hid a blush by bending over his work and letting his curls fall slightly over his face as he muttered a quiet thank you. Enjolras chuckled. "Why are you hiding?" He brushed the dark curls out of his face.

"I'm not, I'm just working." Grantaire tried to look engrossed in the tiny half brown painted coffee table. He shivered under Enjolras' touch. "I recall you telling me that you needed it done by today." Enjolras smirked and nuzzled is face into Grantaire.

"I don't recall anything." He whispered in his ear, sending shiver's straight to Grantaire's crotch. Grantaire breathed heavily as he shakily continued painting, which was quite difficult as Enjolras began to trail kisses down his jaw. Normally Grantaire would gladly accept any sexual advancements by somebody as attractive as Enjolras, but this was different. Grantaire actually _liked _Enjolras, for quite a while now and the thought of sex makes him nervous.

Just as Enjolras kissed the corner of his lips, Grantaire shot up from his seat on the couch.

"Um, s-so I finished the painting part. We should probably start piling them up and gluing it. I have a hot glue gun in my car in case we needed it, I'll go get-" Enjolras pressed his lips against Grantaires. "Hmmf..." He leaned into it before realizing what was happening and scrambled backwards before hitting the wall. "We really should finish the project-" Enjolras cut him off by entering his personal bubble, which Grantaire really didn't mind at all.

"You know, this is a bit weird, R, shouldn't _I _be the one in your position right now?" Enjolras teased. Grantaire finally gave in and heaved a sigh.

"I don't know anymore, Apollo. You just make me feel nervous, but I want you _so fucking bad._" Grantaire moaned as Enjolras began nipping at his ears and rubbing against his crotch. "Fuck." Enjolras chuckled against his neck.

"Don't we have a project to finish?" He joked as he dug his fingertips into Grantaires hips, which thrusted forwards against his.

"Be serious, Apollo." Enjolras just laughed before kissing his jaw.

"I am wild."


End file.
